1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable finger pressure massager which is provided with a pair of massaging balls which make a swinging motion relative to each other and, more particularly, to a portable vibration finger pressure massager which has massaging balls capable of applying a finger pressure massage, a vibration massage and a vibration finger pressure massage.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has previously been proposed to provide a vibrator-type massaging apparatus or massager-type portable massaging apparatus which includes a pair of massaging balls or elements which have a relative movement and are applied to a distressed part of a user's body.
These conventional massaging apparatuses typically comprise a box-shaped case with a driving worm disposed at a central location therein. A pair of worm gears rotatably engage with opposite sides of the worm and are provided with vertically extending shafts which have massaging balls at the tops thereof. The top portions of these shafts are inclined from the vertical axis of rotation of the worm gears by a fixed angle so that in operation, the massaging balls are put into circular motion relative to each other.
These conventional portable massaging apparatuses as described above typically have disadvantages in that noise and vibration occur between the gears because of the uneven size of the box or the uneven contact ratio of the worm and worm gears.
In order to overcome the problems of noise and vibration, Applicants propose the use of a vibration isolation board as illustrated in FIG. 2. As illustrated in FIG. 1, this vibration isolation board 23 is provided on an upper surface of worm gear 13 so that it engages with the upper surface of the worm gear 13 and an inner surface of the box 14. The vibration isolation board 22 exerts a constant pressure against the worm gear 13 to help reduce the noise and vibration that occurs during the rotation of the worm gear. However, as of the present time, there has not been provided a portable massager which has reduced noise and vibration and yet is capable of providing the three different types of massage, i.e., finger pressure massage, vibration massage and vibration finger pressure massage.